1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable screwdriver for screwing screws with two spaced head recesses.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tamper-proof screws, sometimes referred to as "saftey screws", are used in locations were it is desired to discourage removal of the screws, since a special screwdriver is required. Such screws have a head with two spaced recesses. Since the centre-to-center spacing of the recesses varies according to the size of the screw, a workman must carry several special screwdrivers when using screws of various sizes. The special screwdrivers have two fixed prongs spaced apart to fit a particular screw.